


The Darkest Star

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non erano mai stati così soli per così tanto tempo, non per loro volontaria scelta, per lo meno: lei era sempre stata troppo occupata a tenere gli altri fuori dai suoi guai personali per permettersi un’eccessiva intimità e lui le aveva rivolto occhiate sospettose a lungo, indeciso se fidarsi o meno di una quasi-sconosciuta che era stata prima di tutto un loro nemico.Finita la lunga battaglia di Enies Lobby, lasciata precipitosamente Water Seven, la ciurma ha finalmente occasione di rilassarsi un po' e, chissà che durante le lunghe ore della traversata marittima, Zoro e Robin non colgano l'occasione per capirsi un po' meglio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A me piacciono Robin e Zoro assieme. Hanno un fascino tutto loro e tutto particolare, perché hanno entrambi un lato "demoniaco" se vogliamo - un po' gliel'hanno appiccicata gli altri, questa definizione, e un po' loro per reazione hanno mostrato al mondo sempre un certo tipo di comportamento - e sono due gran diffidenti. Insomma ci vedo molti punti di contatto fra loro, così come altrettante differenze e questo ai miei occhi non può che renderli molto interessanti. E poi sono i miei due personaggi preferiti di OP insieme a Rufy, quindi. La canzone dei Depeche Mode che ho usato mi sembrava sottolineare bene il "lato oscuro" che questi due si portano dentro, quel lato oscuro che però l'uno non rigetta dell'altro.

_Oh you sad one_   
_Playing the Angel_   
_Isn't so easy where you're from_

_Oh you wild one_   
_Devil's companion_   
_You won't stay satisfied for long_

_I don't want you to change_   
_Anything you do_

_I don't want you to be_   
_Something else for me_

Nico Robin accavallò le gambe, voltando un’altra pagina del manuale di “Storia antica del Mare Orientale” e osservando la figura stampata in rilievo sulla pergamena ormai logora di quello che era un tomo assai raro e prezioso. Il tempo su una nave sapeva scorrere assai lento, persino se trascorso in compagnia di una ciurma sconclusionata come quella di Cappello di Paglia. Neanche la Thousand Sunny con tutte le sue migliorie tecnologiche poteva sottrarsi alle regole del mare e capitava così che ci si ritrovasse, fra un’avventura mozzafiato e l’altra, a trascorrere lunghi periodi di dolce far nulla durante le traversate più lunghe.

A Nico Robin piacevano quei momenti di vuoto, che poteva riempire delle sue passioni più profonde e dell’amore sconfinato per la storia che possedeva fin da bambina. E poi, dopo i travagliati eventi di Enies Lobby un po’ di riposo non avrebbe certo fatto male.

Non c’erano più certi pensieri cupi a soffocarle la mente, quando si rifugiava in una solitudine che era stata per lei più che una compagna, una vera e propria aguzzina. Adesso i momenti d’isolamento potevano essere _scelti_ con cura, per dedicarsi a se stessi e non per sfuggire allo sguardo curioso dei compagni… anzi, _amici_ che aveva incrociato dopo vent’anni di fughe senza tregua.

Spostò per pochi secondi lo sguardo dall’oggetto pressante della sua attenzione all’ambiente che la circondava: il divano posto nella cucina della nave si rivelava sempre più comodo ogni volta che tornava a risedersi e il guscio di legno e assi accuratamente piallate e sagomate le comunicava una sensazione di calore simile a quella di un abbraccio. Doveva essere l’odore di casa quel profumo di salsedine frammisto alla vernice per il legno che permeava ogni singolo angolo della Sunny.

Lo srotolarsi dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto dall’apparire nella sua visuale di qualcosa di decisamente imprevisto, una zazzera di corti capelli verdi che spiccava chiaramente in quell’oceano di colori bruni.

In un familiare tintinnare di onnipresenti spade al fianco e anfibi che piegavano le assi in uno scricchiolio rude, avanzava a passi cauti nella cucina la figura dello spadaccino nonché vice-capitano della loro ciurma: Zoro Roronoa.

Guardingo come un drago che protegge un tesoro – come un gatto stizzito sulla difensiva, avrebbe detto invece Nico Robin – il ragazzo si aggirò brevemente per la sala, muovendosi in diagonale e frugando con lo sguardo il pavimento di assi come se vi avesse perso sopra qualcosa. Sembrò trovarla, a giudicare dal modo in cui inarcò un sopracciglio, perché si sedette a terra con una mossa spiccia, puntellandosi su un palmo e incrociando le gambe fino a ritrovarsi nella posizione del loto.

Sfilò una delle due spade superstiti – la sua preziosa Ryō Owazamono – e la soppesò sulle punte delle dita per pochi attimi, prima di accorgersi dello sguardo palesemente incuriosito dell’archeologa.

Era raro vederlo in giro per la nave, all’infuori dei suoi pisolini pomeridiani, da quando Franky gli aveva costruito una palestra per allenarsi tutta per lui, su in cima al pennone dell’albero maestro. I momenti di ozio lui li riempiva così, con le sue personalissime passioni. Sì, perché allenarsi fino a sfiancarsi, finché solo la voce delle sue adorate spade gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, era la passione a cui dedicava sfrenatamente ogni attimo libero della sua esistenza. Non si finiva mai d’imparare l’arte del combattimento, non si poteva padroneggiare la lama con sufficiente destrezza senza un metodico studio ed esercizio.

Quel lato perfezionista era ben noto a tutti i membri della ciurma e non era sfuggito nemmeno agli occhi fin troppo attenti di Robin. Il fatto che lo spadaccino si fosse presentato fuori orario e fuori luogo rispetto alle sue abitudini non poteva che renderla assolutamente curiosa a proposito del motivo che lo avesse spinto a un simile passo.

«Rufy e Usopp stanno piantando un casino indicibile sul ponte. Maledetto prato, non si può neanche pulire le spade in pace!».

La voce raschiante aveva appena scandito quello che era il personalissimo modo di Zoro per giustificarsi, cercando goffamente di far passare il tutto per una banale imprecazione contro i chiassosi compagni di navigazione.

Questo era ancora più strano, rifletté pensosamente Nico Robin, inclinando in avanti il libro per osservare meglio il volto serio – a tratti addirittura _contratto_ – del ragazzo. Non era il tipo di persona che invadesse la privacy altrui, comprendeva fin troppo bene il bisogno di solitudine persino in una ciurma unita come la loro: non poteva esserci che più di qualcosa di strano in quell’irruzione inaspettata all’interno dei locali della cucina.

«Suppongo che a volte sappiano essere molto vivaci».

«Pure troppo!» sbuffò lo spadaccino, rilassandosi a quella banale constatazione di fatto. Nessuna domanda sul motivo per cui fosse finito lì dentro gli era stata rivolta, poco importava se Robin avesse mangiato la foglia o avesse capito cosa lo aveva spinto ad avvicinarsi tanto a lei. Si era fatta i fatti suoi e Zoro doveva ammettere – una volta a malincuore, ora che aveva cominciato a conoscere la sua vera storia non più – che quella sua volontà di non scavare inopportunamente nei pensieri altrui gli piaceva.

Sapeva non fare domande e a lui, che con le parole era molto meno bravo che con le spade, quell’atteggiamento dava il tempo di raccogliere le idee e spiegarsi a modo suo.

Per un attimo tutto sembrò tornare alla normalità: l’archeologa risollevò il libro e lo spadaccino cavò fuori dalla panciera assurdamente verde il suo inseparabile kit per la cura delle spade. La delicatezza estrema con cui sfilò la lama dal koshirae, cominciando a tamponarla piano, fu a dir poco sorprendente. Gli scricchiolii della nave e il rumore delle onde che s’infrangevano contro la chiglia sembravano dare il ritmo ai suoi movimenti lenti ed pacati, tanto che persino Robin si ritrovò a sfogliare le pagine in modo da non rompere quella delicata sequenza di suoni.

Non erano mai stati così soli per così tanto tempo, non per loro volontaria scelta, per lo meno: lei era sempre stata troppo occupata a tenere gli altri fuori dai suoi guai personali per permettersi un’eccessiva intimità e lui le aveva rivolto occhiate sospettose a lungo, indeciso se fidarsi o meno di una quasi-sconosciuta che era stata prima di tutto un loro nemico.

Era Rufy, non Zoro né Robin, quello che apriva il proprio cuore a ogni nuovo arrivato, affidandogli un bel pezzo grande della sua fiducia e chiudendo lì ogni altra questione. Doveva essere stata quella reciproca diffidenza a tenerli distanti fino a quel momento. Enies Lobby aveva spezzato tanti equilibri: con le lacrime dell’archeologa era scivolata via quella maschera d’indefinibile sarcasmo che tanto aveva irritato lo spadaccino – lui che le persone doppiogiochiste proprio non poteva concepirle. Aveva intravisto un’apertura nei suoi comportamenti apparentemente freddi, aveva capito un po’ di lei da quel passato spiattellato ai quattro venti senza alcuna premura.

Era stata additata come un demone in ogni angolo di mare conosciuto _anche lei_ … gli era sembrato giusto lasciarle intravedere un piccolo spiraglio di se stesso. Fra compagni non ci si nascondeva certe cose, era una questione di lealtà, doveva capire che ogni singolo membro della ciurma riponeva fiducia in lei, così come lei la riponeva in loro. Finalmente, finite le lotte, finiti gli inseguimenti, arrivata la calma, si poteva ragionarci su senza tante smancerie.

Peccato che adesso non sapesse proprio da che punto cominciare: non le aveva neanche dato il bentornato ma c’era poi davvero bisogno di farle capire che la sua breve assenza aveva preoccupato persino lui? Le sarebbe fregato qualcosa, poi?

«Certo che sei più tosta di quel che credevo. Sembravi una tutta fumo e niente arrosto…».

Non era un buon modo per iniziare la conversazione e Zoro se ne rese conto troppo tardi, provando ad aggiustare il tiro di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un complimento o comunque una nota d’ammirazione per la resistenza della compagna.

«Senza offesa, eh. Anche se, a saperlo ora, ha un senso tutto quel mistero che ti facevi attorno…».

L’espressione basita che in un primo momento aveva fatto capolino sul viso della ragazza lasciò il posto a un mezzo sorriso divertito. Robin poggiò il libro ancora aperto sulle ginocchia, puntellando il mento sul palmo aperto della mano e scoccandogli un’occhiata dei suoi grandi occhi azzurri.

«Non mi rimproveri per avervi taciuto tutto? Erano segreti grossi…».

«Beh, come vice-capitano devo dire che ci avresti risparmiato un sacco di casini, se avessi parlato subito, ma non avrebbe senso. Se non ti fidi di una persona, non puoi andare a spifferargli i fatti tuoi così, come se non avessero nessun valore».

Era una parlata spiccia e grossolana, quella dello spadaccino, cadenzata come i movimenti precisi che affilavano la lama della katana. Nico Robin la trovava di suo gradimento perché era vera, sgradevolmente schietta, e non mascherava nessun’asperità per quanto puntuta. Abituata com’era stata alla doppiezza di chi l’aveva aiutata solo sperando di ricevere qualcosa in cambio, si stupiva puntualmente quando si ritrovava di fronte a persone dall’atteggiamento così pulito. Era quel medesimo atteggiamento prevedibilmente onesto che l’aveva colpita tanto di Rufy e, osservando meglio Zoro, capiva perché andasse così d’accordo con il capitano. Non c’erano maschere fra loro e il mondo, non avevano nulla da nascondere, un modo di vivere che Robin non si era mai potuta permettere.

Non prima d’allora, perlomeno.

Con uno sbuffo secco Zoro rimontò la katana, osservandola criticamente prima di lanciare il suo kit sul divano e issarsi sul bordo di un cuscino, borbottando qualcosa a proposito di quanto fosse scomodo il pavimento in quei frangenti. L’archeologa nascose un sorriso beffardo dietro la costura del libro. Seduto com’era in maniera perfettamente speculare alla sua dall’altra parte del divano – addirittura inclinato in maniera tale da mantenere una precisa distanza da lei – il vice-capitano mostrava la stessa curiosa attitudine di un gatto sospettoso che la puntava piano, girandole attorno in cerchi concentrici sempre più stretti.

Il silenzio fra loro, in quel momento, era riempito di più senso che le stesse, rade frasi che si scambiavano. A modo suo Zoro stava cercando di comunicarle ciò che provava in quell’istante, come non ce l’avesse più con lei per essere una brutta _strega_ che si era introdotta sulla nave con l’inganno per giocare con il destino del suo capitano. Non sapeva dimostrarglielo con le parole e gli abbracci e le grida di giubilo non rientravano assolutamente nel suo carattere. Poteva farle comprendere che stava imparando ad accettarla solo così, con quella vicinanza fisica che annunciava né più né meno “ti sento come una mia compagna”.

Era un messaggio difficile da decifrare ma Nico Robin non amava decrittare soltanto antichi linguaggi perduti: anche quell’abilità rientrava nell’opera paziente e complessa dell’archeologa, che si divertiva a svelare non un rudere prezioso e dimenticato ma sentimenti e pensieri che lo spadaccino aveva seppellito ben sotto la superficie della sua espressione perennemente concentrata.

Quella era davvero la prima volta in cui si trovavano da soli, in cui forse cominciavano a conoscersi per davvero, scambiandosi nome, cognome e la disponibilità a lasciarsi guardare dentro senza filtri. Potevano fidarsi l’uno dell’altro e quella consapevolezza, come gli artigli di una tigre feroce, erodeva ogni vuoto e ogni muro, con difficoltà ma seguendo un processo irreversibile.

«Ma me la spieghi una cosa?».

Con la curiosità – di conoscere, capire, sapere di più – nella voce, Zoro si voltò all’improvviso, la carta di riso sospesa fra due dita contro la lama della katana.

«Dimmi pure…».

«Ma non ti annoi mai a leggere quella roba? Posso capire che ti piaccia andare per scavi e scoprire strane pietre con parole incomprensibili sopra ma… tutti quei libri, cos’hanno di tanto divertente?!».

Robin rise, una risata piccola che le fece sobbalzare le spalle mentre scuoteva la testa e rivolgeva lo sguardo verso un punto indefinito di una stanza. Doveva correggersi: più che un gatto, lo spadaccino sembrava un bambino, tanto goffo quanto spaventosamente curioso.

«Beh… potrei rivolgerti la stessa domanda e chiederti se ti annoi mai a pulire le tue spade» annuì verso l’arma sospesa sulle ginocchia del ragazzo. «Ma sono i tuoi strumenti per combattere. Questi, invece, sono i miei strumenti per svolgere il mio lavoro. Mi piace il mio lavoro e mi piacciono anche loro quindi, no, è difficile che mi annoi con loro» concluse, battendo brevemente le nocche delle dita sulle pagine del libro.

Zoro annuì, in parte convinto da quel calzante parallelo con le sue spade, e in parte ancora scettico di fronte all’idea che un tomo pieno di parole stampate potesse risultare così esaltante.

«Sì ma dopo un po’ non ti stancano? Sono solo parole messe in fila, no?».

Lo sguardo di Nico Robin si accese di una luce improvvisamente appassionata, mentre si rassegnava ad abbandonare il libro su un bracciolo e provava a comunicare tutta la sua passione bruciante per i libri, quegli stessi libri per cui aveva pagato un prezzo assai amaro in passato.

«Non è esattamente così. Vedi, non sono soltanto parole, sono _pensieri_. Messi per iscritto ma sono sempre i pensieri di altre persone. I libri ti permettono di parlare con individui che non puoi più incontrare, ti raccontano le storie più incredibili… sono vivi più di quanto non sembrino».

Era raro vedere la ragazza perdere il suo consueto aplomb e quasi infervorarsi, lasciandosi trasportare da una serie di idee in cui doveva credere davvero tanto e con tale intensità che persino per Zoro non era difficile percepirle, per quanto lontane fossero dalla sua visione delle cose.

«I libri hanno risorse insospettabili e possono… rivelarsi l’unica compagnia di cui fidarsi, in certi frangenti».

Tacque Nico Robin. Tacque mentre le labbra tornavano a socchiudersi nell’onnipresente sorriso enigmatico e la calma tornava sulla superficie di quelle iridi fredde come il ghiaccio. Lo spadaccino socchiuse gli occhi, quasi pronto a chiederle: « _Era così triste la tua vita, prima? Così vuota da non poterti affidare ad altro che dei… libri?_ ».

Ma non erano soltanto libri – questo cominciava a capirlo – e _non era soltanto lei_. Gli bastò una stretta all’elsa della spada per ricordare com’era quando per anni e anni non si riusciva a confidare in altro che se stessi e ciò che di più vicino ti portavi al cuore.

«Uhm…» borbottò pensoso, schiudendo le palpebre e indirizzandole uno sguardo di muta intesa, qualcosa che certo avrebbe avuto più significato di uno scontatissimo «Capisco come ti senti».

Nel corso di quella discussione si era involontariamente avvicinato alla ragazza, trascinato dalla piega che le sue parole stavano prendendo, un particolare di cui quasi non si accorse e che in fondo neanche lo infastidì. Non fiutava alcun pericolo, ora come ora, ad abbassare la guardia in sua presenza.

L’archeologa molto più di lui aveva notato e soppesato quell’improvvisa vicinanza – due palmi di distanza li separavano l’uno dall’altro – così come aveva intercettato lo sguardo che le aveva rivolto. Sentirsi accettata da ogni membro della ciurma, la sua nuova famiglia, era importante. Sentirsi accettata anche dal membro più chiuso e scontroso, da colui che dispensava la sua fiducia in maniera totale soltanto a chi ritenesse meritarsela per davvero, era quasi _fondamentale_.

Sollevò una mano e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, scrollandosi impercettibilmente di un po’ della formalità di cui ammantava ogni suo gesto, prima di riprendere un discorso che pareva chiuso.

«I libri possono offrirti tanto… beh, se sai leggerli, per lo meno…».

Zoro annuì meccanicamente, l’attenzione posata sulla sua katana, prima di cogliere qualcosa in quelle parole che suonava come…

«Eh…?! Certo che so leggerli!».

La risposta piccata del vice-capitano e l’espressione offesa che mise su nel giro di tre secondi risultarono così comiche che la ragazza si trattenne dallo scoppiare in una fragorosa risata soltanto per non infierire ulteriormente sul suo sensibilissimo orgoglio. Quel lato tremendamente permaloso dello spadaccino offriva spunti succosi alla sua voglia di punzecchiarlo.

«Quindi saprai leggere con facilità questo paragrafo, giusto?».

La mossa successiva toccava a lei e fu così che sollevò il libro e glielo mise davanti al viso, sporgendosi contro di lui fino ad annullare davvero ogni distanza fisica rimasta fra loro.

Zoro sussultò, fosse per quel contatto o fosse per l’improvvisa e immensamente ardua prova a cui era stato appena sottoposto, ma il suo viso si mutò in una maschera di assoluta concentrazione mentre adocchiava il libro con fare risoluto, pronto ad affrontare quel nuovo nemico con la lancia in resta.

Robin soffocò un sorriso mentre vedeva le labbra dello spadaccino muoversi silenziose nel tentativo di sillabare suoni di segni che faticava a ricordare. Era un momento di preziosa intimità, in cui il vice si permetteva di mostrarsi debole senza frapporre alcun muro fra loro. E furono esilaranti le sue successive spiegazioni.

«Io… Li so leggere ma se mi metti questa roba davanti, così all’improvviso mentre sono concentrato su altro, è normale che ci metto tempo a concentrarmi!».

Sotto quella cute spessa e temprata dal sole e dalla fatica, l’archeologa non poté fare a meno di notare un colorito sospetto che assomigliava incredibilmente a rossore imbarazzato. Era strano cogliere un sentimento simile in un uomo che sapeva mostrarsi tanto terribile in battaglia ma era un particolare consolante per lei: non era l’unico demone ad avere un cuore incredibilmente umano.

«Ma certo, capisco. In fondo il nostro capitano non ti ha scelto per le tue doti intellettuali» lo prese in giro la ragazza ma non c’era malizia né cattiveria in quella constatazione.

«In che senso?» grugnì Zoro che, seppure a fatica, comprendeva fin troppe insinuazioni canzonatorie nei suoi confronti e, no, non era disposto a smetterla di sentirsi offeso tanto presto.

«Da un vice che si rispetti come te ci aspettiamo bravura in combattimento e la capacità di proteggerci, _Zoro_ ».

Quell’ultima parola gli fece dimenticare per qualche istante ogni altra questione. Era la prima volta dacché si trovavano su quella nave che Robin lo chiamava per nome. Non “vicecapitano”, non “spadaccino” ma solo le due semplici sillabe che formavano il suo nome.

Zo-ro.

Lo aveva pronunciato con intonazione lenta, come sperimentando sulla punta della lingua cosa significasse trattare con una tale confidenza qualcuno, sentirsi permessa e permettersi di essergli vicina non solo col corpo ma anche col cuore. Faceva un bell’effetto, sfuggendo dalle labbra, come un’ondata di calore dritta contro il collo che riscaldava tutto: petto, braccia, mani e testa.

Era stato bello come quando aveva chiesto a Nami – non _la navigatrice_ – se stesse bene. Bello come quando aveva ringraziato Rufy pronunciandone il nome. Bello come quando aveva regalato due sillabe e un sorriso a Sanji e ai suoi deliziosi tramezzini. Bello come quando aveva salutato Usopp, ritornato anche lui finalmente nella ciurma. Bello come quando aveva ricambiato le effusioni di Chopper con un nome che riscaldava più di mille abbracci reali. Bello come quando si era accertata divertita che Franky fosse tutto intero.

Era stato bello chiamare per nome anche lui, che sembrava il più distante di tutti loro ma forse non lo era poi davvero. E fu bello vedere come quella sottile membrana di vuoto che ancora li separava si riempisse e bruciasse del calore di un mezzo sorriso – ferino, sarcastico ma un _sorriso_ – che lo spadaccino le rivolse, lasciando perdere ogni rimostranza impermalita e persino la spada che sorreggeva sulle ginocchia.

«Mi sembra il minimo, _Robin_ ».

Bene, credeva ancora che fosse un po’ strega – e le battutine di prima lo dimostravano – ma era una strega di nome Robin. Ed era una sua compagna. Quello contava più di ogni altra cosa.

«Che fate? Che dite? Che succede? È già pronta la cena?!».

Con un tonfo e una capriola spericolata, Rufy fece irruzione nella cucina, portandosi dietro l’odore del caos e infilandosi a forza nell’atmosfera pacata che aleggiava su di loro. Quella sottile tensione fra non più estranei che ancora resisteva sembrò sciogliersi come neve al sole al suo ingresso, insieme a tutto l’imbarazzo e le complicazioni irreali che ancora ricoprivano di una tenue formalità i loro sguardi e le loro parole.

«No che non è pronta» sbuffò Zoro, osservando il suo capitano saltellare a grandi passi verso di loro con un sorriso stampato in faccia e una fame atavica che neanche il pranzo di un’ora prima sembrava essere riuscito a placare.

«Parlavamo» concesse maternamente Robin, mentre si faceva da parte per lasciare al ragazzo lo spazio necessario a sedersi pesantemente fra loro due.

Zoro sobbalzò per quel distacco improvviso e strinse con forza l’elsa della katana per evitare che cadesse a terra e – orrore degli orrori – si scheggiasse accidentalmente.

«Di cosa? Di cosa?».

«Di libri. E di spade» spiegò pacatamente la ragazza, afferrando con la coda dell’occhio un singolo sguardo dello spadaccino, uno sguardo che sapeva d’intesa e della gratitudine per aver mantenuto quel piccolo segreto su… non sapeva neanche lui bene cosa, un’impressione che era risuonata netta nel loro chiamarsi reciprocamente per nome.

«Ma dai! Anch’io voglio parlare delle cose che mi piacciono!» osservò contento il capitano, afferrando per le spalle sia l’archeologa sia lo spadaccino e cominciando a dondolare indolentemente i piedi avanti e indietro.

«Che sarebbero?» borbottò Zoro, voltandosi verso di lui e già preparandosi a chissà quale strana esclamazione.

«Mangiare!».

Il vice si schiaffò una mano sulla guancia, chiedendosi se Rufy lo prendesse in giro con quelle sue uscite o facesse davvero sul serio, mentre Robin prorompeva in una piccola risata, fresca e incredibilmente sollevata. Aveva un bel suono, constatò il ragazzo sorprendendosi di se stesso.

«O dei mostri. Ma è più interessante parlare di mangiare! Allora, Robin, hai mai mangiato nove cosciotti di carne tutti insieme?».

Zoro rinunciò immediatamente a trovare un filo logico in quelle dichiarazioni assurde mentre l’archeologa, forse per deformazione professionale, si apprestava a stargli dietro e provare a decrittare anche le sue farneticazioni più ardite.

«Tutti insieme no, non credo sia possibile per una persona normale…».

«Ma io ci riesco!».

«Ma tu non sei normale!» lo interruppe lo spadaccino e Rufy, per tutta risposta, gli rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi _gommosi_ , allargando le labbra all’inverosimile e scoprendo una fila di denti bianchissimi.

«Nessuno di noi lo è! Per questo siamo divertenti!».

Detta in quel modo, sembrava che il capitano stesse parlando di un circo di fenomeni da baraccone ma sia Zoro che Robin sapevano che non era quello il senso. Era vero, non erano normali. Nessuno di loro lo era. Era per questo che riuscivano a capirsi così bene. Era per questo che era così bello stare _insieme_.

_Oh you dark one_   
_Eternal outsider_   
_Caught in the spider's web you've spun_

_Oh you blind one_   
_Gentle and kind one_   
_Seeing the world as a loaded gun_

_Stay as you are_   
_The Darkest Star_

_Shining for me_   
_Majestically_   
_**{The Darkest Star – Depeche Mode}** _


End file.
